User blog:Wachowman/WachMojo Top Ten ERB Wiki Trouble Makers
When it comes to the ERB Wiki, theres bound to be people here to just cause trouble. We've ranged from Spanish Invaders to pre-teens who love to argue, but in the end they all end up getting blocked. Today's Trouble Makers are the ones that weren't forgotten after being blocked and are still mentioned by Users today. These people were always known as annoying, starting argument, vandalizing, and just causing plain trouble. Remember, I will not be adding anyone who is currently active on the Wiki even if they were blocked in the past. The User also has to be blocked from the Wiki and not just inactive. SockPuppets will not be added obviously but their owners have a chance of showing up. Number 10 MSV Active member of ERBParodies and arguably one of the better rappers of the Wiki, MSV was a guy that many people came to enjoy in his early years, he was a very friendly and fun guy to be around. Sadly everyone has a problem and MSV's is he's very argument prone, once you start something with him the only way to end it is when someone is banned or blocked. Despite this MSV is known as being one of the more active Sockpuppeters as very few of his Socks weren't known to be him until he admitted including MPOF, Captain Coder and ButtSmack. While he's not too high on the list, he's defiantly a memorable name, and he defiantly caused trouble. Number 9 Rom Who doesn't remember Rom? Everyone basically waited for a real reason to ban her and we finally decided it just had to be done. Constantly talking about her depression and cutting herself, Rom always made other Users present in the chat uncomfortable. Rom was generally creepy when talked to and just didn't know what she wasn't supposed to say. Not classified as a Troll but defiantly started a handful of chats between Staff and Users regarding her sanity, Rom was accidentally one of the Wikis biggest Trouble Makers, and it was just by being annoying. Geez. Number 8 Spanish Invaders Oh these guys, probably one of the worst things to ever happen to chat in the middle of night. The Spanish Invaders were a group of...well...Spanish Invaders. With Hispanic-themed Usernames and joined chat by the minute these Trouble Makers would spam and endless amount of gibberish in chat making multiple Users lag and even making the only mod (at the time) Wachowmans chat crash. To make matters worse this was in the middle of the night where no Admin was able to block them so they had to be stuck with just a ban for a few hours. No one really knows where these guys came from or why they attacked ERB Wiki, but what's for sure is they caused a massive amount of trouble. Maybe Donald Trump is on to something.... Number 7 Reign Recently blocked to the pleasure everyone of the Wiki, Reign was a questionable User to begin with. He was over the age of 21 and always made it sound like he was smarter than the other Users in chat. Reign would usually find something to argue about especially when it was with his known rivalry with Mind. Reign took a lot of stuff seriously and when you would say something stupid he usually never let it go and would always harass you with it. Finally he gave us a real reason to block him recently when promoted by Meat to help block Users from the Wiki. It's safe to say no ones upset that Reign is gone and now ERB Wiki is the...reigning champion in the bout. Number 6 JackBurton Who doesn't remember this boy scout? Usually only seen in the comment section of the Wiki, JackBurton always had something to say, and it was usually an insult to a fan base or User. Burton would also causally brag about his physical appearance and is intelligence compared to other Users. Not being able to take no for an answer and releasing a side of Flats that's we don't see often it was obvious Burton was only here for trouble. Eventually Christmas came early for everyone as Burton was finally blocked from the Wiki after numerous sexist, degrading, and outright rude comments towards Users. May he not be missed. Number 5 Reson Give Us Reson! I don't know if there's another quote that is equally as annoying as these idiots. Not only did Reson get the chat attacked once, he got the chat attacked twice and in the end refused to help the situation by changing his Username and taking responsibility, stating "he won't give into the troll". With no other option Reson had to be blocked to keep his attackers away but he didn't end here. Reson made a few accounts to try and get back on, he constantly and I mean constantly harassed DWAS to unblock him resulting in Wikia Staff having to get involved. Reson was a major annoyance in and outside the Wiki, he was just generally not fun to be around and a huge layer of stress was removed once he was blocked. Number 4 Devil Former worst Troll of ERB Wiki and probably the most memorable trouble maker around, Devil was at the top of the watch list when it came to SockPuppets. Anything Satan related was blocked on sight whether we knew it was him or not. After a long year Devil was let back into the Wiki like many other trolls and given a second chance, this didn't last long as Devil got into many arguments and was eventually blocked for a second and last time. He's had a multiple amount of SockPuppets ranging from Shadow Warrior to Lerooynator. Just about everyone on the Wiki has heard of Devil at least once, but he isn't the most Trouble Making. Number 3 Meat Former Admin, Former Trusted User, Former Funniest User, Former Role-Model, Meat somewhat had it all, he was respected, seen as the chat clown, and even a go-to person for some of the staff for advice. Sadly the recent months with Meat was chaos. Promoted to Mod by DWAS with almost everyone disagreeing with the promotion, Meat was noticeably more hostile to Users about staff decisions and would argue that he should still be Staff. Then a plan was formed for Meat as he was promoted to Crat by MrPietCaptain in which they would then demote all the current Staff and block a huge amount of Users and delete multiple important blogs including the Hurt/Heal. Meat caused a huge amount of problems in a very short time. Meat was finally blocked from Wikia and all his trouble was undone. Leaving something for everyone to remember, and going out with a bang. Number 2 Wrath Wrath was an attack that came out of literally no where. All of a sudden these random Usernames started deleting pages and Profiles with the words "WRATH" being in the former pages place. They didn't stay there however, they also joined the chat and spammed the hell out of it with constant lines of "WRATH" making Mods struggle to block them all. Seemingly endless, Wrath continued and continued and never stopped spamming and vandalizing the Wiki until Wikia Staff had to eventually block an entire college so no more IPs can be made. And to everyone's surprise it ended up being trusted User NikkiLee who was behind the Wrath mischief and took a 2 year block after being behind so much trouble that took hours upon hours to fix. While this may seem likes its the worst, there's one more person to mention. Honorable Mentions SamisFusion MrPietCaptain MrShiftnizzle ATinyFloatingWhale Four4 NUMBER 1 CE This is a very debatable topic, CE may not have ruined the Wiki like Wrath or Meat, but there's huge differences in them. Meat and Wrath lasted a few hours at the most, eventually being fixed and back to normal. CE on the other hand, has never been fixed in his own way. CE for over a year now has made over 100 Sock Puppets which have all done numerous causes of trouble, they've vandalized, spammed chat, started arguments, harassed Users, copied Users, joined chat in groups just to be blocked, were made to block-evade, got chat attacked, and much much more. CE wasn't given just 1 chance, or 2 chances, or 3 chances to make things right, he was given 4 chances to come back to the Wiki (and refused a 5th one might I add) and ended up being blocked each time. He also participated in the Meat attack where the beloved ___achowmans were promoted to ban and block Users. CE is always on the list to look out for and has always been the most Troublesome User. End What did you think of our list? Leave a like and subscribe even though Wikia doesn't have those yet, so just comment and tell me how much you enjoyed it. Who do you think was the most Trouble Making User? And stay tuned for more WachMojo Top Tens. What Top Ten Do You Want To See Next? Top Ten ERB Wiki Forgotten Users Top Ten ERB Wiki SockPuppets Top ERB Wiki Rappers Category:Blog posts